Sparks Fly
by slithering.stars
Summary: How Wanda got her powers. Told from Marya Maximoff's perspective. (Oneshot) (Renamed)


**A/N: Hellooooo! Glad you decided to read my story! I had the idea for this after watching DoFP: The Rogue Cut, and there's that one scene in there where Ms. Maximoff says "Go upstairs and bug your sister." to her daughter, and she replies: "But she bugs me!" I thought I should write something about the sister (because it's totally Wanda, right?) and how she got her powers. I might do another story on how she bugs her sister, if this is a success.**

 **Be sure to leave a review so I know what you think!**

 **P.S. I named Ms. Maximoff 'Marya' because Magda is Nina's mom, and that would be weird to give them both the same name. Plus I've seen other fics give her this name, so I figured it was fine. Also, 'Linda' is just the little girl in DoFP, because she was never given a name.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, much to my** **displeasure**.

 _Bang!_

A crash erupted from the kitchen in the middle of the night, followed by an ear piercing scream. Linda was awake in an instant, crying from her room in the loudest way possible. It took all the strength Marya could muster to refrain from simply falling back in her bed and sleeping the night away; however, she knew one of her children inevitably broke something (likely Peter) and woke little toddler Linda up. The woman trudged out of her room, quickly opening the door across the hall and taking the young girl out of bed.

Thankfully, she calmed down relatively quickly and Marya was able to carry her down the stairs and into the kitchen. Being in the middle of the night, the lights were all off, leaving the room dark and frightening. Yet that wasn't what scared Linda and her mother. No, it was the sight in front of them that accomplished that goal.

Ms. Maximoff took pride in not being easily scared. She had seen enough things in her lifetime that made her so resistant to fear. Still, this was more than enough to get her downright shaken to the core. She knew it was only a matter of time before this happened, and Peter getting his first had sort of prepared her for the inevitable. Given that it had been nearly six months since the fifteen-year-old boy gained his 'Sonic The Hedgehog powers' (as Linda referred tfo them), Marya told herself that maybe only one of them got that troublesome gene from their father.

She was wrong.

Wanda sat on the floor, eyes wide and focused on her shaking hands. About two feet away from her laid a brand-new stainless steel frying pan, now shattered into several pieces and sprawled across the floor. She looked horrified of herself, which is what scared Marya so. With every tremble that wreaked the teen's body, a spark of red light flew from her hands, lighting up the room like a fiery candlestick.

Peter was downsairs a split second after Marya finished processing all of this, wordlessly walking over to his twin sister. Marya was beside herself as to how she let not one but two of her children become just like him. It was all his fault. If he hadn't had that stupid x-gene they'd all be fine, and they'd be living a perfectly normal life. Who knows...maybe Erik would still be here. Marya mentally shook her head at that thought - mutant or not, Erik wouldn't have stuck around. He would still be just as consumed with revenge as he is now. It's part of who he is, ingrained into his mind for reasons she understood but didn't agree with.

"Wanda, can you look at me?" Peter urged her, placing a hand on her leg calmly.

Sure, he had lost some of his patience with others when his mutation manifested, but nevertheless, he somehow still found it in himself to be patient with his family. Marya didn't understand that, seeing as how even she is known to lose her temper with her children at times. Not to mention his father's temper, or Wanda's. She hoped it was a trait Peter would retain throughout his life.

"Wanda?" Peter tried again, lightly shaking his twin. "Wanda, please..." The worry in his voice was palpable to the point where Marya was sure she could reach out and touch it.

Wanda finally looked up, the hair falling out of her face only to reveal eyes glowing red. "Get away from me." She whispered to Peter.

Peter quickly shook his head, denying the request. "Wands, I'm not going anywhere. What happen-"

"I said _get away!_ " Wanda scrambled back to the wall of the kitchen, getting as far from Peter as possible. She didn't want to see him hurt, she just wanted him safe. She can hurt things now. She broke the freaking _frying pan_ without lifting a finger. Who knows what might happen to Peter.

Marya watched on with an unreadable expression, seeing for the first time how much of Erik her children really possessed. From Wanda's anger and fear to Peter's wildness and impatience, they were every bit him and none of her. That tugged on heartstrings she didn't know existed. Their whole lives she tried to keep them away from his impulses, but clearly fate had other plans, implanting him in their individual personalties. In this moment she could see him in her son's movements as he tried to calm his sister, and she could see him in Wanda's eyes as she inched closer to the wall, staring in horror at her twitching hands.

"I'm a _monster_ , Peter. Get _away_ from me." The whisper barely made its way into Ms. Maximoff's ears, but it was there. Her precious Wanda, her oldest baby, the one who actually _understood_ social cues and handed in assignments _on time_ , thought she was a _monster_.

Marya felt like rushing over to her and hugging her tight, telling her that, no matter how scared she must be, she is not - never will be - as bad a monster as her father. She can't though; they don't know the truth. They simply think they were born of a one-night stand with some random dude at a bar. Yes, she lied to them about who their father was. What was she supposed to say? _'Your dad is a mutant terrorist who wants to end humanity and kill everyone he doesn't agree with'_ doesn't really work.

"Wanda, you're not a-"

"Yes, I _am_ , Peter!" She screamed, growing frustrated with her twin's inability to comprehend that she's a horrific beast that deserves to be locked up before she can hurt anyone.

However, getting mad about it certainly didn't help matters at all.

A glass on the counter burst, the tiny pieces flying everywhere. One shard landed in her mother's arm, just above her elbow. A trembling hand quickly covered Wanda's mouth, and tears started to flow like a waterfall down her cheeks. She stood and ran out of the room, taking the steps two at a time and slamming her bedroom door.

Peter swiftly sped over to his mother, taking Linda out of her arms and placing her on the floor. She wasn't crying, just staring at Peter in confusion, not really understanding what just happened. Not that three-year-olds are stupid, but mutations aren't an easy concept even for most adults. She watched closely as Peter looked at their mother's wound, zipping out of the room and back in a shorter amount of time than it takes Bullwinkle to fall into the car at the beginning of the show.

Peter pulled out the glass, and then wrapped gauze around Marya's arm to keep it from bleeding out. This was, of course, done in a manner so fast that it was finished by the time Marya registered that Peter was even next to her. Occasionally, she was glad that her son was faster than the speed of light.

"I'll go talk to her." Peter took one step in the direction Wanda went before his mother stopped him.

"Actually," she paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts, "let me do it. You just watch Linda. Get her to sleep if you can." Ms. Maximoff started up the stairs, not knowing why she was doing this but positive she had to do something. She couldn't just let Peter take care of his sister all the time. If she didn't comfort her right now, it could have catastrophic consequences later.

Knocking on her daughter's door, Marya inhaled and exhaled deeply. The door didn't open for about two minutes straight, so she knocked again. Same result. The third time she knocked, there was a muffled ' _go_ _away_ ' and then the thump of a pillow smacking the door. The lights flickered on and off, giving Marya the chills. She decided to take a chance and turn the doorknob, only to find it was locked.

 _Where is Erik when you need him..._ Marya thought, growling under her breath. "Wanda, open the door. I'm fine, Peter fixed me up. Please, sweetheart. Open the door."

Nothing but silence rung throughout the house, leaving even the wind outside to an eery calm. Marya turned, ready to walk away and salvage the rest of the night's sleep, when the door opened and Wanda peered out at her. She looked scared, small, and ashamed. Marya walked in the room, giving her daughter a tight hug as soon as she could. Wanda was still shaking - her hands, however, were not glowing red any longer, which was an improvement.

"Shh... It's okay." Marya soothed her, doing the same as she did for Peter not so long ago. "It's alright, you're okay." _No one soothed Erik when this happened to him, no one was_ _there for him_ , she thought absentmindedly. Maybe that was part of the reason why he turned out so... Erik. Besides the all the horrible things that have happened to him, he got his mutation at the worst possible moment, from what he told her. _I have to be here for my_ _children_.

She would never refer to them as his children, or even theirs. They were hers - she raised them, she birthed them, she carried them, all without his help. Who knows what he's up to these days, - hadn't there been rumors that he killed JFK? - but she prayed that he didn't leave another woman in this predicament ever again. Actually, it would be better if he never had any more children at all. The world can't handle too many of his offspring. From what they saw in the kitchen, Wanda's powers are very... destructive, much like Erik's. If there's multiple mini-Magneto's running around the world, it may just cause the apocalypse. Thankfully, Erik controls his mutation now (for the most part), having it obey him rather than the opposite. Marya hopes Wanda can one day achieve the same.

"I was just..." Sobs interrupted Wanda as she spoke, making her swipe furiously at her tears. "I was just coming back from Blake's and I- I was so _mad_ it just... It just _burst_ , and I was on my knees before I knew it and this red stuff was coming out of my hands and I didn't know what to do!"

Marya decided that the fact that Wanda was out in the middle of the night at her boyfriend's house could wait until tomorrow. For now, she didn't want to upset Wanda more than she already is. "Why were you mad?"

This sent Wanda into another fit of tears, her eyes glowing red once again. "He..." she clenched her jaw, fighting all the voices in her mind telling her things she didn't need to hear. Her eyes turned cold, barring a striking resemblance to a certain German man she's never met. "He _cheated_ on me."


End file.
